Home for the Holidays
by lanamere
Summary: "The holidays were the hardest for Jason." All of Jason's brothers have been dragging him back into the fold for the past few years, but Jason has yet to spend a holiday at Wayne Manor. Will that change this year? Will Jason Bruce finally have the conversation they've been avoiding? T for Jason's mouth. Will go on until New Years.


**-=~JT~=- **

The holidays were always the hardest time for Jason. He never went to Wayne Manor, although Bruce had extended him the invitation every year for a while now, and Dick had blatantly asked if he would come a few times. After Jason disappeared to God knows where one year from November to mid-January, Dick learned to leave the issue alone and they settled for sending Jason invitations to come. They often made Jason feel a bit guilty. He never responded to them. Christmas was by far the worst. Dick had told him once that they'd always set aside his presents and that they were waiting if he decided to come. Tim had, surprisingly, one year, come to see if he'd like to at least join him for Christmas dinner, and Damian had even nagged him about responding to the invitation to come. Bruce had had to order them to leave him alone to decide. Jason had scowled at the interference but was also secretly relieved and grateful. Bruce usually kept his distance around the holidays, and Jason avoided him like the plague. Usually, Jason would use patrol as an excuse to not go. He would claim that someone had to patrol to make sure no thugs caused trouble, and since everyone else would be off for the night, he had to do it. Sometimes he'd go so far as to make sure his invitation got lost in the mail, or would deliberately not read any of his mail so he wouldn't have to feel guilty. His family had slowly been dragging him back into the fold for the past few years. He'd occasionally stop by the BatCave after patrols and missions, and had visited the Manor, and on occasion, if something happened to a safe house, or something of the sort, he'd crash in the Med Bay. But at the holidays, despite their best efforts, he just avoided them in general, and only saw them if he had to.

* * *

**-=~BW~=- **

Bruce stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Tim had come to stay at the Manor a week ago, and Dick had arrived from Blüdhaven to stay for Christmas and New Years yesterday morning. Tim and Damian came in, arguing as usual, with Dick behind them, clearly at the end of his rope. The sight of three of his sons getting breakfast and interacting made Bruce smile internally. Then he thought of his other son and felt somber. Jason still hasn't responded to their invitation to spend Christmas with them. Again. Bruce was beginning to wonder if his wayward son would ever rejoin them. The self-proclaimed 'black sheep' of the Wayne family had yet to spend a single holiday with them or done anything that really showed he was there to stay permanently. He may never admit it, but he missed his wayward son. He missed Jason's sarcasm and insults and swearing. He missed having his entire family together. It felt... _wrong. _He at least could easily check up on Tim, Dick, and Damian, and Stephanie and Cass were easy enough, with a quick call to Babs. But Jason...if he didn't want to be found, or if he left you no clue to where he'd be, it could be near impossible to find him. It killed Bruce sometimes, knowing Jason was out there all alone. It was a bit better when he was with Kori and Roy, but now...their team was on an indefinite hiatus. He worried about Jason more than he'd like to admit. He wondered if he had enough food, if he was warm enough, if he had shelter, if he was safe. If he was _alive _and not beaten to a bloody pulp, or shot, or stabbed, bled out and cold to the touch in one of Gotham's back alleys. Bruce wished he could do something more to keep Jason somewhere where he would be able to check up on him. But it was no use. His second eldest son just wouldn't listen or respond to his father, and would never talk to Bruce during the holidays. He wondered if he ever would.

* * *

**-=~DG~=- **

Dick Grayson wasn't sure what else he could do anymore. He and Tim and Damian had for the last 3 years or so been dragging their estranged brother back into the fold, and they all had been fairly successful. But they'd been stumped over how to get him home for the holidays. Jason absolutely refused to listen or cooperate with anything. He barely even spoke to them when the holidays came around. He hadn't even seen his little brother for the past week. And Bruce insisted that Jason wouldn't listen to him and that he just needed space, and time. But the boys weren't willing to wait. They wanted to have their whole family together, and they knew Bruce did as well. Finally, Dick got an idea. Jason wouldn't respond to Dick Grayson, but he was fairly certain that the Red Hood would at least talk to Nightwing.

* * *

**-=~NW~=- **

Nightwing swung across town, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, searching. He had the feeling that his brother would be on 'patrol' tonight. Finally he caught sight of a glint of red. He cut a trail over and landed lightly next to Jason.

"Nice night out? Must not be much activity if _you, _the ADD one who was always jumping in, is sitting up here instead." he said, sitting down next to him.

Red Hood visibly flinched. Just a little but it still hurt Dick that he didn't feel comfortable around them. But Jason responded easily enough.

"Yeah, we'll I figured if I was going to patrol tonight and there wasn't going to be much action, might as well find a spot with a view." Nightwing just nodded, and looked out at the city.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He asked softly. Jason snorted.

"This city is hardly beautiful. Hasn't been for a long time. You and the Demon, and Bats and Replacement have all done pretty good with _your _way of cleaning Gotham up, but whether you're fighting idiots with masks and bombs and other toys or powers, scumbags who pedal drugs to children on the streets, all of us have quite a ways to go." Nightwing turned to look at his brother.

"You've done good too Jay. With Bruce, and, even though you're methods are...not what we advocate, when you're helping us, you're very helpful." Jason just snorted again.

"First off, what happened to 'no damn names in the field?' Second, I don't think you guys really need the kind of help I give."

"Jay, you know perfectly well that we all want you back with us, back in the family." Jason sighed.

"I had a feeling that was why you came." He said.

"Look Jay, I'm not gonna force you back to the Manor, but Bruce just won't swallow his pride, and admit how much he misses you, some I'm doing it for him. We all want you back. You've been great about letting us bring you back into the fold these past couple years, but you still just disappear at the holidays, and no matter what we do, you can't seem to get it through your thick skull that you're more than welcome to come spend Christmas and/or New Years at the Manor. You don't even have to spend all of the holiday there. You could just come over on Christmas Day, and have Christmas Dinner with us, and then go, or just spend a little time with us Christmas Eve, and leave. You don't even have to sleep at the Manor. Though I'd prefer if you stayed for both. Just anything. It makes Bruce and Alfred happy when you just make an effort to connect with us when we're not wearing cowls or masks or helmets. I know it's hard for you, and I don't know why it's hard, but please Jay...please just come home for Christmas. If it goes completely horribly, we'll leave you to whatever you want to do during the holidays and not bother you about it again, I promise."

"Dick, I...look, we can't leave the city undefend-"

"Don't give me your patrol bullshit Jason. We all know that you end up just sitting around." Jason sighed.

"Look I'll think about ok? I promise I'll think about it, but I'm not going to commit to something that I'm not sure I want to or can do. Deal?" He asked. Nightwing considered it, and nodded.

"Deal." He turned to start heading back. "Thank you Jaybird."

"What is this, Armageddon?! No fucking names in the field!" Dick smiled at his brother's antics. "...you're welcome Dickie-bird." Nightwing smiled at Red Hood one last time, before leaping away, leaving the younger man to his thoughts.


End file.
